My Sweet Rachel Puckleberry)
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: au Puckleberry ff one-shot


A/N: Hello everyone! I am back foe another Puckleberry adventure. In this one, Puck and Rachel have been dating awhile, and Puck is ready go to take their relationship to the next level. Puck knew he had to come up with the perfect proposal. Hoe that you enjoy thus story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Mature warning.

Rachel Berry couldn't believe that all of her dreams are finally coming true. Here she was in New York with her friends and the love of his life. She had known her boyfriend since Birth. They endured a lot of ups and downs. He was her first boyfriend even if it were only for a week. She remembers that first afternoon in her bedroom rehearsing a Glee assignment. She was surprised that it ended in a hot makeup session. Or bringing her a grape slushy to Drink not to wear. Showing her his lovely"guns". Someone willing to give up everything , including football for her... When did Finn do that for her?

Rachel loved Finn, but if she were being honest with herself Noah has always been there for her. Everyone had thought that the pair hated each other, but simply wasn't true. And fast forward to the present, Rachel was getting ready to win her first Tony Award for her performance in "Jane Austrn Sings" and Noah was in the Air Force.

She was doing her make up in her bedroom, when there was a knock on her door.

*knock, knock*

Rachel: Come in..

Puck walked into the bedroom. He smiled at his girlfriend. He was still a badass, but aside from his mom and grandmother, Rachel was the only female in his life who called him 'Noah'. He felt honored having her on his arm in high school. Her first boyfriend. After being slushied, she was so gentle cleaning him up and having to choose between Rachel and football. She had every right to hate him for how he had treated her, but Rachel was gentle. Both showing a vulnerability they hid from others. He often wondered if Finn, his best friend had ever appreciated her. His lost was Puck's gain.

Puck: Hi baby you look so beautiful.

Rachel: My Noah... *leaning her head back to kiss him *

Puck: Mmm, never get tired of those.

Rachel: Plenty more where that came from. What are you doing tonight after the awards?

Puck: Hopefully get my baby alone. What? Don't look at me like that, you know you love me, my Hit Jewish American Princess.

Rachel. I'm still jn awe to be chosen over Quinn, Lauren, Santana, Mercedes, and all of your many Cougars. You chose me. An annoying Jewish girl, high maintenance, lost in my dreams and desires. We always found our way back to one another. Strange.

Puck: No regrets. You chose me over Finn. And I was going to save this for later, but I must do this

now.

Rachel eyed him suspiciously with a smile. Her Noah was a gorgeous Adonis. He was hers. She saw him with his guitar. Puck pecked her lips, then begs to strum his guitar. She smiled as soon as she heard those chords. Sophomore year of high school.

"Sweet Caroline" (A/N:Neil Diamond )

(Puck)

"Sweet Caroline"  
(feat. Mark Salling)

Where it began, I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Was in the spring,  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along

Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would

Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no..

Rachel: Noah, you remembered. As much as I love you and hearing you sing, what was this for?

Puck:Well lately I've been thinking about us. And, I thought I'd bring back some good memories from where we have started until now. Rachel Berry, I love you. I am so fuckin in love with you. I cant imagine how proud I am of you and watching your career take you've chosen to love this badass.

Puck got down on one knee opening a Tiffany's box. Rachel gasped and felt tears coming.

Rachel: Oh My God, Noah...

Puck: Rachel Barbra Berry, will you Marry me?

Rachel didn't know what to say...Noah

Puck: Please?

Rachel: Yes Noah I would love to marry you!

Puck gathered her into his arms spinning her. Slipping her Princess cut 2 carot diamond ring. It was beautiful. He kissed her passionately.

Puck: Well you're my fiancee about to win her first Tony...

Rachel: Lets kick some ass! My Noah.

Puck: I love you more, Sweet Sweet Rachell.

*Puck hummed "Sweet Caroline"

and Rachel smiled, singing "bah bah bah

A/B: Hope you enjoyed. "


End file.
